


the sun, the starscourge, and the moon

by misstaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Facials, Half Astral Ardyn, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken
Summary: On the eve of the Rite of the Hydraean, Lunafreya becomes aware of a midnight liaison between her King and the Chancellor. The events that unfold between them are, like many recent happenings, unexpected to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my twitter buds and I have developed an extensive shared headcanon related to Half-Astral Ardyn, but a super brief synopsis as it relates to this fic is that Astrals and Lucian royalty have a powerful blood-linked sexual attraction that started with the union of Ardyn's Astral mother and human (pre-Lucian) father. As a pure-blooded Lucian royal himself, Noctis has a desperate attraction to Ardyn's astral blood, and vice versa.
> 
> Takes place after "the perfect drug" but you don't have to read that for this to make sense.
> 
> If you have a violent allergic reaction to the very idea of Luna/Noctis I would maybe not read this, but I guarantee you this is absolutely not a Lunoct piece.
> 
> In case you like having some mood music with your fic (like I do) this was written under the influence of Celldweller, Combichrist, and Infected Mushroom.

Night seemed to fall earlier with each day that Lunafreya spent in Altissia. Dusk arrived by three o’clock most days, but fortunately the tourist atmosphere of the city meant there was never a total absence of light, sound, and movement. She observed the beautiful city, alone with her thoughts from her vantage point at the window in her bedroom at First Secretary Camelia’s compound. Gentiana had disappeared earlier that night and Ravus was nowhere to be found; after his visit a few days prior and his refusal to deliver the Ring of the Lucii to Noctis, she had neither seen nor heard from her brother.

Unlike landlocked Tenebrae where there had been four seasons, the island nation of Accordo was almost perpetually summer-like. The night air was warm and smelled of salt; she remembered visiting fishing villages on her tour of duty and the smell of seaweed and fish, but Accordo’s location and Leviathan’s presence kept the water constantly churning and the sea water fresh. She sighed, her hands on the windowsill, leaning out into the night as if she was a fairytale princess trapped in her ivory tower. She knew she had to keep her presence under wraps, but she loved to be with the common people, and being sequestered with her active mind and diminishing physical stamina was beginning to drive her mad. Prayer and meditation kept her grounded to an extent, but their effects were only temporary.

There was also the matter of two strong spiritual presences that had come to Altissia within the past week as she prepared to address the public for the first time since her presumed death. The first to arrive was Noctis; Gentiana had alerted her of his departure from Cape Caem, and she prayed for his safe travels across the sea to Accordo. He had arrived a few days prior, and his physical proximity allowed her to keep silent watch over him as he and his retinue explored the city and prepared to meet with Secretary Camelia. The second was the Chancellor of Nifelheim, Ardyn Izunia. She had become aware of his dark presence in Altissia one day prior, and had alerted the Secretary that he was nearby and to keep a close eye on him. The Secretary had responded by offering to house him in the guest quarters in the tower opposite of where Lunafreya currently resided, with the idea that one should keep one’s friends close and enemies closer. At Gentiana’s urging, Lunafreya had advised the Secretary against this plan, but the Secretary was firm in her decision, assuring Lunafreya that the Chancellor would not have access to her in any way; this was simply a gesture of political respect to a fellow head of state and Ardyn would be asked to leave as soon as the rite was complete.

As much as Lunafreya wanted to see Noctis, her main concern at this point other than the rite itself was Ardyn. She knew that Noctis understood his mission and would succeed, despite Ravus’s doubt of his strength and resolve. Ardyn, however, was far less predictable. She felt his energy crackling through the air almost constantly since his arrival in Altissia; from the first moment that she met him she was aware of two different forces radiating from within his body. The first was simple to understand, the shadowy presence of his daemon-polluted soul, but the second was harder for her to process, as it was the same as the energy that she sensed when she was near one of the Astrals. She had once asked Gentiana about the Astral-like force, and Gentiana had little explanation to offer other than a warning; according to her companion, the Chancellor was a dangerously unstable man that not even the Six at their awakened peak could effectively control.

She closed her eyes and thought of Noctis, no doubt at the Leville with his companions at this time of night. Lunafreya reached out across Altissia to find the glimmer of his soul, and discovered that it was not at the Leville as she expected; it was much brighter and closer, perhaps even in the same building as she. As a precaution she also searched for Ardyn, heeding Gentiana’s advice and ensuring that Noctis was not in danger.

When she discovered that her fiancé and the Chancellor were in alarmingly close proximity, Lunafreya’s stomach knotted with fear and she immediately turned from the windowsill, heading towards their location, thanking the Gods that she was still dressed to be seen in public. In order to muffle her movements, she left her high-heeled shoes in her bedroom and rushed barefoot through the halls in the direction of the lower level bridge that connected the twin towers. All state personnel outside of the guards who worked in the Secretary’s tower had gone home for the night, and Lunafreya quietly slipped past the two or three remaining guards without being noticed, soon arriving near the location at which she sensed Ardyn and Noctis.

She stood outside the door of the guest quarters for a minute and planned her next move. Per the Secretary, Altissia housed guests that required observation in these quarters for a reason; there was a one-way window concealed in one of the paintings in the room that would allow necessary personnel to see and hear what was going on in the room from a short distance. She doubled back down the hallway and tried the doorknob next door, finding it unlocked. Lunafreya had assumed there would be a guard posted in this room, and she was both disappointed and pleased to find it empty. She gently shut the door behind her, locking it from the inside. Pulling an upholstered desk chair up to the small window and sliding the wooden door open, she peeked through and gasped audibly, clapping a hand quickly over her lips to muffle her shocked outburst at the scene in front of her.

Noctis stood in the center of the room, his arms around the Chancellor’s neck, and the two men’s mouths were locked together in a passionate kiss. While they kissed, nearly devouring each other in the process, Ardyn’s hands wandered along Noctis’s flank, traveling up his spine and across his shoulder blades to the nape of his neck. He wound a hand in Noctis’s hair and pulled the younger man’s head back, savagely sucking and biting at his throat with sharp teeth and wet lips.

Lunafreya was aghast. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn’t some kind of awful dream, but it couldn’t have been more real. For a moment she considered summoning her Trident and confronting the Chancellor, as he was clearly attempting to subjugate Noctis to his own deviant sexual will. Ardyn’s actions came as no surprise to Lunafreya as she knew the extent of the darkness within him, but she couldn’t wrap her mind around Noctis’s apparent consent. Logically he should be resisting Ardyn, but against all rational explanation he encouraged the other man, urging him onward with his body and words.

"Fuck," Noctis groaned, his arms winding around Ardyn’s chest and drawing their bodies flush against each other, “I need you, Ardyn, you have no idea what it’s like.”

“Oh, Noct, I believe I do,” Ardyn replied, his voice whimsical. “I think you’d do just about anything for this right now, wouldn't you? It’s that old familiar feeling, like the one that you had when you came to see me that night at the caravan, or when we happened upon each other at the Vesperpool.” He gave Noctis’s black mane another sharp tug, jerking his chin upwards to expose the pale column of his neck once more. Ardyn nipped along the Prince’s smooth skin, then soothed the red welts with his lips and tongue as quickly as they rose. “Pity that we had no time to ourselves in that swamp.”

Noctis bared his teeth and gasped. “Just like back then,” he said, “It’s messed up...all I know is that...it’s like I’ve got you in my head, and it’s all I can think of. It happens every time you’re nearby. When I felt you here this morning, it was hard to focus on anything else,” he confessed, grasping at Ardyn’s lapels and pulling the older man towards him. “I kept thinking of ways to sneak away...I don’t even know how I knew you were here, but once I sensed you I had to find you...to be with you.”

“I know,” Ardyn chuckled, “it was like you’d been drugged...except you knew that you weren’t, correct? And you're absolutely right, I feel the same when I’m near you, like every fiber of my existence insatiably craves you. It's always difficult with the others around, watching me undress you with my eyes. Which is something they expect of me, no doubt, but I’m never sated by looking and not touching.”

Lunafreya pulled back from the observation window, where her eyes had been glued to the scene unfolding in front of her, still wondering why Noctis wasn’t trying to resist Ardyn’s advances. The situation would make more sense if Ardyn actually had Noctis drugged, but considering the conversation she had just overheard, that seemed unlikely. Lunafreya’s heart raced, and she tried to slow her breathing, just in case either of the two men could hear her. The right thing to do would be to open the door and stop this charade for Noctis’s sake before it went any further, and she placed her hands on the arms of the chair and started to stand when she heard a thump on the other side of the wall.

Ardyn had pinned Noctis by his shoulders against the wall parallel to her window, the younger man’s arms folded behind his back, legs parted around Ardyn’s thigh. Noctis ground against Ardyn’s leg, but Ardyn used his size advantage to simply hold the Prince in place with one arm across his shoulders while the other traced along his nose, cheekbones, the shell of his ear, and then over his lips. Noctis’s tongue darted out to catch Ardyn’s fingertip, and Ardyn quickly pushed two fingers into the younger man’s mouth, pressing his thumb into the soft skin underneath his jaw.

Lunafreya gasped into her hand, watching Ardyn pull his fingers out of Noctis’s mouth, the Prince’s tongue following his digits to draw them back in. He was breathing heavily against Ardyn’s hand when he withdrew it, a thin rope of drool trailing from Ardyn’s hand to the corner of Noctis’s mouth.

“Look at you, a mess already,” Ardyn drawled, wiping the saliva from Noctis’s face with his thumb. “I haven’t wanted anyone as much as you for as long as I can remember.” His voice was so low that Lunafreya had to strain to hear him from the other room.

“Then stop talking so much. Sometimes I think the Empire pays you by the syllable,” he said, “I don’t have all night, the guys are gonna realize I’m gone eventually.”

“Pity someone can’t just put your little friends to sleep for a little while, because I’d pay dearly for a full night with you,” Ardyn pursed his lips. “Noct, I’m between a rock and a hard place. The sound of your voice is divine, pleading me to fuck your ass like the slut we know you are,” he said, nipping at Noctis’s lower lip, “but I also want to silence your impudent mouth with my cock. What’s a man to do?” He scratched his chin thoughtfully, then abruptly pushed Noctis down to his knees onto the wood floor. “Have you sucked cock before, Prince? Perhaps your advisor’s, or the King’s Shield? I’d imagine the latter has quite the behemoth hiding within those leather trousers,” Ardyn mused, removing his overcoat and dropping it on the chair next to the desk, hands moving next to the fasteners on his pants. His erection was visible from her angle, and Lunafreya glanced from Ardyn to Noctis. She expected to see at least a hint of unease in Noctis’s expression, but there was no hesitation, only pure lust.

Her cheeks were hot listening to Ardyn speak in such vulgar terms to her fiancé. Everything about this was wrong by all definitions of the word, including her own response. Noctis was to be her husband and her King, and instead of coming to his aid, she was mesmerised, watching the Chancellor of Nifelheim molest her love. Never in her most inappropriate dreams could she have imagined Noctis as she saw him now; wide eyes, blown pupils, kiss-swollen lips, and an erection as obvious through his pants as Ardyn’s. “Gods help me,” she squeaked as Ardyn dropped his pants to the floor. Lunafreya had never in her life expected to see the Chancellor of Nifelheim’s bare ass, and she expected even less to see her King grasping at said Chancellor’s lower half with both hands, drawing Ardyn’s hard cock in proximity to his mouth.

“Maybe I have, but yours is the only one that’s important right now,” Noctis returned, and Ardyn smirked. He took his cock in his hand and smeared the precome oozing from the tip across Noctis’s lips, and Noctis’s tongue flicked out, tasting the fluid on his mouth. He replaced Ardyn’s hand on his dick with his own, and Ardyn responded by thrusting quickly into Noctis’s mouth, causing him to gag and cough. Tears came to the corners of his eyes and Lunafreya again felt the need to intervene, but she was paralyzed where she sat, waiting with bated breath for their next move.

“Come on Noct, you can do better than that,” Ardyn teased, “I’m counting on the future Kingsglaive to have taught you a thing or two about deep throating.” Noctis took a preparatory breath and wet his lips with his tongue, laving the head of Ardyn’s swollen cock with his tongue and then gradually easing Ardyn’s length down his throat. She watched Noctis’s cheeks go concave around Ardyn’s dick, neither closing his eyes nor breaking eye contact with the Chancellor as the auburn-haired man placed his hands on either side of Noctis’s head.

Noctis stared up at Ardyn, red-ringed pupils wide, filled with lust and longing. She had noticed before that Noctis’s eyes had started to change from blue to red; Lunafreya was aware that she wasn't the most sexually knowledgeable person on Eos, but she was fairly certain this was not a normal sign of arousal. His face was now pressed against Ardyn’s groin, almost completely hidden from Lunafreya’s view. From what she could see, Ardyn’s long fingers carded through Noctis’s hair, guiding Noctis’s head back and forth at his desired pace while offering obscene words of encouragement. “That’s it, you adore my cock, don’t you Noct? You were born for this, you’re such a beautiful little cocksucker with your lips stretched wide, pretty red eyes looking right into my soul. Your blood sings to me, Prince, even louder than your desperate voice and breath.”

Noctis moaned softly around Ardyn’s cock, balancing himself on his knees and pressing the heel of his hand against the base of his own erection through his black cargo pants, seeking temporary relief to his own need. Saliva leaked from the corners of his mouth and his eyes were damp, but he showed no interest in stopping his ministrations. Lunafreya shifted in her chair, the knots of unease in her stomach giving way to an entirely different sensation low in her belly. She tried to will the feeling away, looking at the floor instead of the scene in the window for a moment, but the sound of Ardyn’s labored breath and sensual voice combined with Noctis’s gasps and moans stoked the fire at the apex of her thighs. “Stop it,” she mouthed shamefully to herself, looking back up at the pornographic image before her eyes.

Ardyn uttered a long groan, one hand still in Noctis’s hair and the other leaning against the wall for support. He palmed the crown of Noctis’s head, pulling his face back so quickly that Noctis bumped his head against the wall. Lunafreya couldn’t take her eyes away from the desperate expression on his face, and she pressed her fingertips against her nipple through her dress, gritting her teeth and fighting her conflicting feelings of shame and arousal. As she watched her fiancé tend to Ardyn’s cock, she realized that she wanted Noctis to regard her with the same hungry look that he gave Ardyn as he withdrew his slick member from Noctis’s mouth.

The Chancellor stared down at the Prince as he jerked his hand over his dick with quick practiced strokes, and Noctis closed his eyes. “Look at me,” Ardyn commanded, and Noctis cracked one eye open in time for Ardyn to utter Noctis’s name. “Oh, Noct,” he sighed gutturally as he came in thick spurts, a stripe landing across Noctis’s forehead, across his cheek, and down the bridge of his nose onto his lips.

Lunafreya bit her lip, her hand slipping down the bodice of her dress, unable to deny herself pleasure any longer. “Forgive me,” she murmured to no one and everyone at the same time, circling her peaked nipple, the sensation in concert with the sight and sound coming from the guest room coursing through her and igniting every nerve in her body. She leaned forward and squirmed against the firm seat of the chair, unwilling to allow herself to reach between her legs and give herself the release that she needed.

Ardyn crouched down to Noctis’s level, kissing his abused lips and pulling back to observe Noctis’s face as he wiped semen and drool off of of his chin and face with his wrist. “I’ll take this image of you with me to my grave,” he chuckled, standing back up and offering Noctis help to his feet. Noctis stood up shakily and steadied himself using Ardyn’s body as support, resting his forehead against his chest as he caught his breath and stretched his sore jaw, waiting for the feeling to completely return to his feet after kneeling on the hard floor for so long.

Noctis glanced up at his lover. “Don’t just stand there and stare at me, you’re the one who said that looking wasn’t enough.” Ardyn’s lips curved into a satisfied grin. “I didn’t come here to get you off and then get blue-balled,” Noctis added, shedding his short-sleeved jacket and stripping off his skull-printed shirt. Ardyn looked him over appreciatively, and Noctis cleared his throat. “I want to see you too,” Noctis’s tone was more commanding than pleading, motioning to Ardyn’s torso, still covered by his vest and shirt. He reached for the buckle at the center of the Chancellor’s chest, unsnapping it and letting the heavy garment fall to to the floor with a thump.

Noctis was beautiful, his head cocked and his eyes full of longing as he regarded Ardyn while they worked together to remove his layers of clothing. With his shirt off, she could see that her King’s lithe torso was finely muscled, the softly defined line of his hips disappearing into his low-slung black pants. Lunafreya took a deep breath and prayed that if she survived the summoning of the Six that she would have both the opportunity and the strength to be with Noctis herself. She cupped her breast in her left hand, imagining it to be Noctis’s hand, her right clutching the arm of the chair tightly and her fingernails catching on the upholstery.

Ardyn slipped his arms out of the sleeves of his ruffled ivory shirt and discarded it over the back of the desk chair on top of his overcoat. At the sight of his chest and shoulders, Noctis and Lunafreya drew a breath in unison. His upper body was covered with mottled, blotchy scar tissue; there were long lines that resembled knife wounds or claw gashes and patches where he had either been burned or his flesh torn completely from his body.

“What the hell...happened…?” The lust in Noctis’s voice was momentarily replaced with concern as he traced the outline of one of the scars on Ardyn’s chest with his fingertips. He followed the jagged edge from Ardyn’s nipple to just above his navel, and Ardyn’s expression darkened, taking Noctis’s hand in his own.

“One could say that the journey to becoming Chancellor of Nifelheim was paved with the best intentions and some less fortunate outcomes,” he said curtly, “As you can see, we didn’t all have the opportunity to spend our entire lives living the pampered life of the chosen King.” Ardyn’s golden brown eyes darkened and he pushed Noctis back onto the bed, quickly divesting him of his pants. “However, Noct, much like you, I haven’t come here tonight to discuss my life story.” He cupped his hand over Noctis’s cotton-clad erection, rolling his hand over the head of his cock, straining against the thin fabric. The front of Noctis’s black boxer briefs was already damp with precome, and he pushed his hips upwards into Ardyn’s touch, empathy apparently giving way to yearning as his body begged for the Chancellor to continue, following suit with his words.

“Don’t stop, for fuck’s sake, I want you,” he choked out, reaching down to hold Ardyn’s hand in place. Ardyn growled and smacked Noctis’s hand away abruptly, climbing onto the bed atop Noctis with surprising agility, using both hands to hold him down on the mattress.

For a moment, Lunafreya again worried for Noctis’s safety; however, the cloud of darkness in Ardyn’s heart had seemed to diminish, contrary to her expectations. She had assumed that the more sexually aroused Ardyn became, the greater control that the daemons he harbored in his body would have over his mind. For reasons unbeknownst to her, the opposite seemed true: she could now sense a light within Ardyn, similar to the glow that was always present in Noctis. Her fear for his safety sufficiently assuaged, she allowed herself to continue voyeuristically enjoying the sight and sounds of the two men pleasing each other, switching her hand from her left breast to her right and pinching her nipple firmly enough to raise gooseflesh on her arms.

“When you beg me for pleasure and I indulge it, it will be on my terms, at my behest,” Ardyn explained, his voice low and authoritative. He stepped back to his overcoat, unwinding his orange scarf from the pile of clothing. “If you tell me that light bondage isn’t new to you, I will be honestly impressed with your retinue,” Ardyn laughed, wrapping the scarf around Noctis’s hands a few times and securing the younger man to the wire frame of the bed.

Noctis wriggled slightly, testing the strength of his bonds, and Ardyn waited until he relaxed into the stack of pillows behind him before hooking his fingers in the waistband of Noctis’s underwear, pulling them from his body and dropping them on the floor. “Curse your lineage,” he said through his teeth, “for creating such a gorgeous man, Noctis Lucis Caelum.” He drew out the syllables of Noctis’s full name as he settled himself between the other man’s thighs. 

“I told you before, stop talking, you know I want you,” Noctis whined, “Fucking touch me, Ardyn, you have me as you want me, so please…”

“But compared to the Regalia, we have forever,” Ardyn said, “Just the two of us, in this room, without the watchful eyes of anyone nearby…”

From her vantage point, Lunafreya stiffened, her thoughts of hiking up her dress over her hips so that she could tend to her own body’s need suddenly interrupted by the fear that Ardyn had detected her presence. She paused, knowing the responsible decision was to go back to her own room and forget that any of this was happening, but she held her breath instead, hoping that she was simply letting paranoia get the better of her.

“...I don’t think we’ll be able to see much of each other anymore if your Oracle successfully summons the Hydraean, Noct, and I want to remember you in the way that I desire,” Ardyn continued, and Lunafreya let out her breath in a quiet sigh. She wished that she knew whether or not Ardyn could sense her divine presence as she could his daemonic possession, but even if he was able to, he seemed neither to notice nor care that he and Noctis were being watched. Lunafreya hooked her ankles around the wooden legs of the chair and rolled her hips against the seat, her panties clinging to her sex, fruitlessly attempting an orgasm of her own without indulging the luxury of touching herself.

Ardyn kissed Noctis on the lips and began his downward descent, sucking on Noctis's collarbone hard enough to bruise and dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat. He followed suit with both of the younger man's nipples, using his teeth to worry each one into stiff peaks. Ardyn peered up at his lover through his eyelashes, observing his reaction as he grasped one reddened nub in between his fingers and twisted until his lover's voice caught in his throat.

"You like that, don't you, when pain and pleasure are one and the same?" Ardyn teased. 

"Nothing better," Noctis breathed, eyes open wide and tracking the other man's movements. While Ardyn bit and sucked his way towards Noctis's groin, Lunafreya considered Noctis's words and twisted her own nipple even harder than before, experimenting with her own threshold until the pain was almost overwhelming. The stinging sensation gave way to an intensely enjoyable rush, and she vowed to explore this again after the Rites were complete, with her King aiding her in her efforts next time.

Finally reaching his ultimate destination, Ardyn took Noctis's erection in hand, stroking over his shaft and head a few times before dropping down between the other man's legs and wrapping his lips around his dick. "Oh hell,” Noctis gasped, and Lunafreya stared intently at her fiancé’s blissful visage as Ardyn’s auburn head began to bob up and down over his groin. The prince’s hands were bound at the wrists but his fingers were mobile, and he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands as hard as Lunafreya dug hers into the arm of the chair, gritting her teeth and thinking of Noctis’s face inches away from her own with the same euphoric expression. Her breath grew short and she licked her dry lips, wondering if she could enjoy restraints as much as Noctis appeared to. Having been bound in captivity in the past, she had never considered the possibility of being bound for pleasure.

“Mmm, I’ve had enough of this,” Ardyn decided, Noctis’s face clouding with disappointment, “Too hard to see you from this angle. It’s a waste of an orgasm to miss seeing it on your face,” he explained, and laughed at his own comment. “I suppose that’s a bit of a double entendre now, isn’t it?” The Chancellor pushed himself up onto his knees again and glanced down at himself with a shit-eating grin. "Appears I’ve got the stamina of a man half my age,” Ardyn commented, indicating with a wave of his hand that he was already half-hard again. “Up for an encore of our backseat tryst? Don’t worry, I won’t ask where or from whom you learned how to bottom so well.”

Noctis nodded vigorously and hummed, expressing his agreement. 

"As much as I appreciate a quick lay in the backseat of your car, I’m going to take my time and truly enjoy you this time around.” He rolled off the bed and sauntered out of the room for a moment, out of Lunafreya’s view. She took Ardyn’s absence to throw caution to the wind, shoving her dress up her legs and bunching the silken material around her waist. Settling back in the chair, she saw that when he returned he was carrying a bottle of lubricant.

“Who’s prepared for anything now?” Noctis said wryly, glancing down at his straining erection. He squirmed against the bed and wrapped his hands around the top of the frame, holding on for support as he kept his eyes trained on Ardyn.

“I knew you’d be back for more, Noct. Call me egotistical if you like, but I’m certain the same aspect that draws me to you also draws you to me.” He opened the bottle and started to squeeze some of the lube into his hand. “Back in Nifelheim I had mirrors in my bedroom,” he said, spreading Noctis’s legs and pressing his left knee up towards his shoulders, slipping one lubed finger into the Prince’s hole as he spoke. Lunafreya followed suit, slipping one of her own fingers inside her wet slit, mimicking Ardyn’s motion as he slowly pressed the first finger and then a second into Noctis’s body, a lascivious grin crossing his face as the younger man gasped and trembled. “I like to see the look on my partner’s face as he...or she...comes apart,” he said.

Through labored breaths, Noctis said, “You sleep with women too?”

“My desire comes without regard to what’s in a person’s pants,” Ardyn casually explained, “I’m aroused by who they are.” While Ardyn stretched his fingers inside his body, Noctis arched his back and flexed his hands and fingers around the bed frame again, toes on his right foot curling into the bedsheets. If Lunafreya didn’t know better, she could have sworn that Ardyn had chosen this position as much for her benefit as he did for his own, as she had a perfect view of the scene on the bed. He added a third finger to the two that were already plunging into Noctis’s asshole, and Lunafreya draped her leg over the armrest of the chair, thankful for the advantageous location of the window in the wall. Noctis suddenly cried out in ecstasy and Ardyn quickly leaned forward, forcing three fingers from his free hand into Noctis’s mouth to silence him. Noctis bit down hard on Ardyn’s fingers, and Ardyn slapped Noctis across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but sufficient to surprise and anger the other man.

“You son of a bitch,” Noctis spat out, his breath labored, “You hit me.”

“You’re a loud little cocksucker,” Ardyn shot back, the motion of his fingers inside of Noctis unceasing despite his scolding. “I was muffling you for our own good. As much as I love to hear you scream, you need to keep it in check or we’ll be discovered. Guards patrol this hall at regular intervals, despite our relationship with Accordo.”

Noctis was silent for a moment, and then arched his hips up at Ardyn. “Don’t stop,” he implored, “I’ll scream into the pillow next time.”

“What did I tell you, I knew you were a screamer from the first moment I saw you,” Ardyn chuckled, his voice a low rumble. “Introverted Prince Noctis...I wonder how many others in Lucis know that their chosen King is so thirsty for sex, he’d willingly grant his body and his control to a man like me?”

“How many people in Nifelheim know that their Chancellor Izunia is a perverted sex addict?” Ardyn chuckled at the accusation, shaking his head with amusement. “Why do I have to keep repeating myself...quit talking and fuck me already,” Noctis’s voice dropped as low as Ardyn’s, his eyes serious and his face nearly as red as his irises. He picked up his left leg and brought it to his shoulder to match his right, and stared at Ardyn. “I’ve never wanted this...you...all of it...as badly as I do now.”

Lunafreya’s hand paused between her legs at the violent outburst, her heart pounding a staccato beat inside her chest. The heat between her legs hadn’t subsided one bit, and when Noctis turned the tables on Ardyn, a new wave of desire came over her. She had always imagined Noctis as a gentle lover, but the rough display had set her imagination on fire. Her thumb massaged her clit at the same time her fingers searched her depths for the spot guaranteed to bring her over the edge.

The Chancellor held Noctis’s ankles in his hand as he removed his fingers from his ass, dropping them for a moment to apply a fresh handful of lube to his now fully erect cock. When he was ready, Ardyn grasped Noctis’s feet once more and pushed backwards to lift Noctis’s hips into position, ample preparation allowing Ardyn to effortlessly bury himself inside to the base of his cock. His hips snapped back and forth, picking up pace while reaching down to stroke Noctis’s own engorged prick. Ardyn allowed the Prince’s ankles to drop to his shoulders as he used the remaining lube on his hand and the copious amount of fluid dripping from the tip of Noctis’s cock to ease the friction between their flesh.

Noctis’s mouth dropped open and his head slammed back into the pillows, his eyes squeezing shut and his knuckles turning white around the bedframe while Ardyn fucked into him. “Ardyn,” he gasped, his body straining to meet every thrust, “Ardyn, dammit, I’m gonna come,” he choked out, and Lunafreya felt her own orgasm quickly building inside of her. She quickly rubbed her thumb back and forth on her clit, her movements causing her swollen flesh to twitch against her hand similar to the way Noctis’s body thrashed against Ardyn’s. Biting down on her lower lip, she reveled in her own voyeuristic pleasure as she fixated on the sight of her fiancé being sexually subjugated by another man. Lunafreya vowed to never forget the sight and sound of Noctis as he turned his head and uttered a muffled shout into the pillow, spilling his seed over Ardyn's hand and his own belly. On the precipice of her own climax, she reclined in her chair, refusing to take her eyes away from the window until the moment her ecstasy peaked. She covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her ragged breathing as her orgasm wracked her body and mind.

Lunafreya returned to the human realm just in time to hear Ardyn’s low voice call Noctis’s name again, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse. She peeked back through the window and saw that Ardyn’s motion had stopped but he was still buried inside Noctis, whose feet rested on Ardyn’s chest. The two men gazed at each other as they struggled to catch their breath, and Lunafreya sensed a brilliant light shining between them, as if they had set each other’s souls ablaze. There was something more intimate about this postcoital exchange than any of the carnal acts that had preceded it. Noctis was her fiancé and she had loved him for years, but in this moment she wondered if his light for her would ever shine as brightly as it did for Ardyn.

Drawing a long breath, she slid the door in the wall closed, standing up and pulling her dress back down to her feet. Lunafreya tiptoed to the door, unlocking it and slowly turning the handle to make as few noises as possible. From the look in their eyes, she doubted either Ardyn or Noctis would have noticed if she had run across the room and kicked the door open. She made her way through the halls back to her bedroom and entered as quietly as she had exited the office in the adjoining tower.

“Out for an evening stroll?” A familiar voice came from inside the room, nearly causing her heart to stop beating. Lunafreya yelped and clasped her hands behind her back, as if Gentiana could see the evidence of her voyeurism. 

“I...had a hard time falling asleep. Tomorrow is a big day, after all,” she stammered.

“I understand,” Gentiana said quietly. “You should try to relax, Lady Lunafreya. You must be in the correct mental and physical state to appear before your people and perform the rite of the Hydraean.”

She sighed. “Yes, I know. Thank you for always thinking of me, Gentiana.”

“Perhaps you should meditate,” the dark-haired woman suggested. “There are many ways to relax one’s mind and body, as you know.”

Lunafreya nodded. While her heart was uneasy, her body and mind hadn’t been so relaxed in months. “Perhaps. I’ll be heading to bed now.”

Gentiana smiled. “Until the morning,” she said, her corporeal form fading into thin air.

“Good night, Gentiana.” Lunafreya shed her disheveled white dress, leaving it in an uncharacteristic pile on the floor as she entered her dressing room to prepare for sleep. A few moments later, lying in bed with Umbra at her side, she closed her eyes and searched the area for Noctis. Like a beacon on a map, his presence grew fainter as he moved away from the Secretary’s compound on his way back to the Leville. Lunafreya smiled and prayed to the Astrals that her rite would succeed in the morning, and someday she would know a fraction of the happiness that she had witnessed tonight between the bringers of light and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ardynoct twitter folks threw the concept of rough Ardynoct smut with voyeur Luna my way a few days ago and I shrieked into my hands and immediately started figuring out how to make it work. I hope it worked for you too :)


End file.
